The present invention concerns a plug and socket connector arrangement according to preamble of the first claim. Such plug and socket connector arrangements are intended for multipolar plug and socket connectors, where even the interconnection of the complementary plug and socket parts requires a certain amount of effort. A plug and socket mating slider makes it possible for the effort which must be expended, to be spread over a longer distance so that the interconnection of the complementary plug and socket parts of the connector is made easier. It can happen in assembling such a plug and socket connector or in re-inserting previously separated complementary plug and socket parts that the plug and socket mating slider is pushed into its final position without one complementary part of the connector engaging in the guide slot provided for it and without being drawn into the other complementary part of the connector.
In this position, it is no longer possible for the complementary parts of the connector to be interconnected in such a way as to give a correct connection.
The present invention was designed to improve the plug and socket connector arrangement of the type described at the outset in such a way as to prevent the unintentional insertion of the plug and socket mating slider without a secure connection becoming established.
This task is solved in accordance with the claim and preferred embodiment forms of the present invention are specified in the subsidiary claims. The present invention is based on the principle that the plug and socket mating slider is allowed to run in an intermediate position against a stopping face, as long as one of the complementary parts of the connector is not inserted to such a point that the said complementary part of the connector can be drawn into the other complementary part of the connector by means of the surface guide slots. This only happens when one complementary part of the connector is drawn sufficiently close to the other complementary part so that the arms of the plug and socket mating slider are spread apart, enabling their front faces to be inserted further past the stopping faces.
This ensures that the complete unintentional insertion of the plug and socket mating slider without an appropriate complementary part of the connector is safely prevented.